Minecraft: Another World's War
by The Soul of Silver
Summary: An unexpected turn of events thrusts a teen into the world of Minecraft, where, currently there's a war going on between the Passive Mobs, Hostile Mobs, and Humans/Players. Each side tries to recruit him to their side, as he is part of a prophecy, however... he has a far more entertaining goal in mind. Also Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty! This is fun! I get to re-write everything from the ground-up. And with a second chance comes better grammar(Hopefully) and a more understandable storyline. Another thing is that I'm re-writing it on the same story, rather than posting a revision as a separate story, saves me time.

For those who don't know: This is a re-written version of my story Minecraft: Another World's War. This story's title is the same, however without the "Minecraft:" in the title. Makes it feel more like its own rather than being "Just another Fanfic".

This chapter includes the Prologue of the story as well as the first chapter. The former of which will have no perspective.

* * *

Chapter 1:

 _The Beginning, The "Accident"!_

"Speech"

" _Thoughts_ "

 _Flashback text_

 **In Game Text**

?'s Point of View(POV)

* * *

 **7:30 A.M., January 25th, 2105.**

* * *

The sun shone through my window as I awoke to the morning. I sat up in my bed as I was greeted by my german sheperd named Jack.

"Morning Jack." I said, he let out a small bark in response and licked my face like dogs do.

I got out of bed and walked towards my drawer to get some fresh clothes, I changed into a black T-Shirt and blue jeans, and put my favorite silver necklace on, it had an interesting light blue gem in the center of it.

"Nineteen and still going." I said, sighing to myself happily. Silver Greywitcher, my name was certainly an odd one. I had blue eyes and white hair, that... wasn't dyed.

I'm not as old as I think I am, but I still have yet to say goodbye to my childhood. Adulthood isn't very fun, you have to get a job, a drivers license, nowadays a phone's rather necessary and you often never see people outside of your work-friends. My remedy? Video games, especially indie computer games. Always so unique, so creative.

Having a sustainable job, a single-story house, a car that I never use, a phone, and a pet was certainly a fun experience, but being able to go back and be a kid again was just... amazing.

I wasn't always home though, because I was currently trying my luck as a parkourist, if that's even a term. I do the hardcore stuff like handstands over high places, flips, wall running and other cool stuff like that. My dog, Jack, was also a very fit thanks to this.

I opened my fridge and grabbed some milk, set it on the counter-top and grabbed my quick and easy pancake mix. The stuff wasn't healthy, but I didn't really have anything else to eat till I went to the store to get stuff.

I turned on the stove, stirred the pancake mix, and fed my dog. Multitasking is almost too easy when you're scatterbrained. I finished making my breakfast and put the things I used away in their places.

Looking to the clock on my microwave I noticed that it was almost time for my work. I grabbed Jack's leash from a kitchen drawer and led him to the front door, after putting on his leash and fastening my shoes, I went to open the front door.

As I did so, I was met with a FedEx delivery man, who had a package in his hand.

"Mister... Greywitcher?" he asked, looking at the name on the package.

"Yup," I replied.

He handed me a clipboard.

"Would you like to take our quality survey?" he asked with a nervous smile.

"No thanks," I was never a fan of these surveys, all I did was purchase a few games. I handed him the clipboard back after signing it, and he left.

I rejoiced in my mind, cringing at the box, as it held two of my newest games inside. I was looking forward to playing them so much, I swore that when they came in I'd skip work. But now that they're here, it's a Friday. I wouldn't get paid at all if I didn't go, as my boss refuses to send me my money in checks, it's always cash... which isn't very efficient. I grimaced, as not this week's pay check is needed in order to survive the next.

" _AGH, screw it, I'm goin' to work!_ " I thought to myself. I summoned Jack and put his collar on him. And as I tightened Jack's leash, he attempted to lick my face.

Soon after that, I exited my house with Jack in tow, on my way to work.

* * *

 **4:45 P.M.**

* * *

"Good god, I thought the day would never end!" I said to myself with a relieved sigh.

I sat down at my computer desk and booted up my desktop.

After weeks of waiting, I'm finally about to get the game. And I hadn't really done EXTENSIVE research on it. All I know is that it's a block-y open-world game with creative properties. It apparently has a rather large database of creatures. I know of the 5 basic ones: Creepers, Skeletons, Spiders, Endermen and Zombies. Though that was, of course, only 5 out of many NPC creatures in the game.

The extended list has Dinosaurs, Mythical Beasts, Comic Book monsters, and more. What's more is that your character gets their very own story! The newest version of the game has billions of different stories for characters, so that even in the Multiplayer, you're one of a kind no matter what. This whole game was a result of more than a decade of work. It has 200 full time developers who're updating it constantly, and a constantly progressing NPC A.I., it literally almost has it all.

I've been waiting for such a long time to play it, since the only way to actually get it nowadays is to order it online and have it shipped to your house. Buying it online was dumped as a marketing idea, since people wouldn't have to pay for shipping the stuff, all in all a good business decision, only downside is that not everybody has the game.

I inserted the game disc and booted up the game. The loading screen popped up, giving me three options: Story Mode, Online Story Mode, and Creative Mode. I supposed I would have tried Creative Mode, however, it was darkened from the selection, and did not allow me to click it. Same thing with Story Mode, which I assumed to be the Single Player mode.

I looked at the manual that came with the game, going to the Creative and Story Mode sections. Turns out the only way to play the single-player Story Mode and Creative Modes was to have the first Achievement in the Online Story Mode.

I sighed and loaded the topmost option; the Online Story Mode.

 **Welcome to Minecraft! From here on you will be able to create your own Character that you will be using the entire game!**

"Well that's... interesting..." I thought aloud.

 **WARNING! The choices you make in the character creation will affect your character's custom-made story!**

"Yeah yeah. Stupid game, just let me create my character!" I clicked past the warnings and on to the character creation screen. There were so many options! But one of these options struck me as odd. There was a "Photo creation" option that required my Computer's digital camera.

Curiosity over took me and I clicked on it. The game asked me to take a picture of my face and I did so, as soon as my picture was registered, my character's face was created. I set my character's clothing design to match my desires: a black T shirt with simple blue jeans and some running shoes, along with a few custom accessories such as my special necklace, a stainless steel watch and a white hoodie that I set to wrap around my character's waist. The screen also had a section for winter garb, so I selected it.

My character's cold-weather outfit consisted of a white cotton sweater and thick black cargo pants as well as a pair of steel-toe boots.

Every last detail I had entered became precise with each adjustment, and it was amazing how closely it resembled my own face. My character posed and moved his limbs around in a stretching manner, and was then thrown into the game. It was at this point when I started to feel a little tingly.

My monitor began to light up brighter than it normally should, to the point where the screen was just plain white. I felt a little nauseous for a second before blacking out completely. Jack was barking loudly as I drifted off slowly, feeling unaffected by the noise he was making in an attempt to keep me awake.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

There was fire everywhere, and a tall male figure stood before me. His eyes were empty, and oddly white. He loomed over me, and moved closer as he examined me. He let out a chuckle before he spoke.

"Who are you?" He asked in a booming voice. I didn't answer, yet somehow, after looking deep into my eyes for what felt like hours, he backed away."Silver Greywitcher. It appears you've been brought here by someone."

A sense of dread and shock coursed through my body, and the hairs on the back of my head stood on ends. He stopped smiling and put on a look of crude disappointment.

"The one who has summoned you, do you know who they are?" He asked, I shook my head and he sighed."Well, it appears you've met with an... interesting fate."

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out and I felt a lack of breath.

"Do not fret, it'd be remarkable if you could breath in here anyway. I am Herobrine, friends and close acquaintances call me Hero. I honestly couldn't tell you what I am even if I wanted to. However I can indeed greet you: welcome to the world of Minecraft, the world where everyone has their own unique story."

If this was supposed to be the intro to the game, I was more or less still terrified at how unbelievably surreal this felt. It was physically impossible to understand this, and I was awestruck.

"I know, it sounds like it'd be a perfect world. But... it isn't anymore perfect than the one you came from, there are wars, plagues and even evils. You, Silver Greywitcher, are a most interesting character. Out of all the people who have come through here, you are the third to show emotion, and look to be physically aware that you are here." He said, seeming to examine me.

Slowly I began to feel the lack of being able to breath get to me as I started to get a painful headache. He grinned evilly, backing away from me slowly.

"Indeed, it shall be a most interesting bout." He said maniacally, laughing after speaking to add to my terror. The floor seemed to suddenly give out as I fell into a dark abyss. By this time my consciousness was all but gone, and everything faded white.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

I felt my head bang against something hard on what I assumed to be the ground. I held onto my head as my ears were ringing loudly, adding to immense pain surging through me.

"Oi, you ok?" I heard a voice, it seemed feminine."OI!"

My vision cleared and the ringing stopped, and I looked up to greet the figure standing above me.

"Who-" I didn't finished my sentence, as I looked up and I was surrounded by ENORMOUS spiders."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Screaming at the top of my lunges, I inched away from them, only to find that there wasn't a wall behind me, only more spiders.

"Name's Sydney Spirde, and you need to calm yourself son." My eyes followed the voice to a rather short looking young female with purple hair, she was slightly pale and had red eyes, and some odd red beads in her hair holding up her two pigtails.

I shot up and frantically looked around for an opening in the horde of spiders. Whereas the female in front of me looked annoyed by my fear.

"Dude. Chill." She said, grabbing hold of my face and staring at me in the eyes. I tried to calm down, but the fact of the matter was... I have extreme arachnophobia. I whimpered lightly, curling myself into a ball."Holy crap dude, you okay?"

"F-f-fine... just fine..." I said, scared for my life.

"OI! You gotta chill for a second! SERIOUSLY!" She shouted, I jumped slightly at the sudden shouting, and then I had realized that she wasn't talking to me. All the spiders, every eight set of eyes glaring at me with a blood-lust.

"SYDNEY! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON DOWN THERE?!" An angry voice shouted from an overhang above me.

"THERE'S A MAN!" The small girl shouted back at the voice. Once hearing this, the figure jumped down from the impossible height, landing in front of me.

"Hm... Hi there." She said cheerfully, seemingly in an attempt to calm me. It worked, for the most part, but part of me was kinda questioning why all the giant menacing and probably venomous spiders were all retreating.

I didn't respond, the feeling of helplessness set in, as my body began to move on it's own. At some point, I was even lifted up off the ground. The girl before me looked strikingly similar to the smaller counterpart next to her, as from being taller and having longer hair.

"State your business." She said gently, sounding a tad bored.

"I... I don't know." I replied bluntly, the anxiety had not yet left me.

"It's alright, everything's alright." She whispered in an attempt to calm me down, the patronizing tone making me more annoyed than anything. I uncurled myself and stood up.

"Atta boy!" Sydney said with encouragement.

A brief moment of calm serenity, then I felt a sharp pain in my head. I held onto it tightly, wincing in agony. Both the two girls before me flinched. I could feel my muscles tense up, and the air became rather thin.

"This isn't good. Sydney grab our gear, we're taking him to the surface."

"Yes ma'am!"

I hadn't really been paying attention to the environment, but I now noticed that we happened to be in a deep cave system seemingly underground. The current cavern was so large I couldn't even see the roof before my vision was clouded by darkness.

"How the hell did you even get down here?" She asked me, lifting me up by my arm and slinging it over her shoulder. I happened to be significantly taller than her, so upon her first step forwards, I collapsed onto the ground."A cave in?" She continued to ask.

I shook my head in response, I had no idea how I was here, or where 'here' even was. I propped myself up as best I could and walked with her to wherever she was going. It took my best efforts to stay conscious, as the heat and lack of oxygen sent pain surging through my body.

"Don't worry bud, we're almost to the portal." She said with a slightly strained voice, it was obviously taking most of her efforts to keep me upright.

Ahead of us was a glowing purple wall that seemed to move with my eyes. She urged me forwards, as the much smaller Sydney rushed ahead of us, coaxing us onward. As soon as we were within a few feet of the purple wall, Sydney ran into it, disappearing instantaneously. The girl under me tossed me forwards, causing me to ram the wall.

However, I was never met with a wall. Instead I fell forwards and landed on what felt like cement. For the first time in what seemed like forever, I felt fresh air touch my lunges, as the sudden change from mainly carbon dioxide to oxygen stung my nostrils.

"HALLELUJAH!" I shouted at the top of my newly refreshed lunges.

"Someone's happy." The girl who threw me through the 'portal' said behind me.

"Well duh, wouldn't you be after breathin' in that horrendous underground air?" Sydney asked her, smiling as she too took a deep breath. I wasn't too sure if she meant my lack of air, as I couldn't tell the difference.

"Hey there." I turned around and greeted them.

"Hey."

"Sup!" Sydney shouted over her.

"My name is Skyla Spirde, I'm Sydney's sister. And who might you be?" The girl asked cheerfully, her tone changing as soon as she seemed to breath the fresh air.

"I'm... uh... I'm..." My brain seemed to have stopped functioning properly. Either I just realized I had amnesia, or my head colliding with the bottom of that cave REALLY knocked me. Then again, I did just have one of the most traumatic experiences of my entire life, and I just ran through a moving purple wall, so it's understandable that I'm not 'all there' as of yet.

"Spit it out, we don't have all day bud!" The littler girl coaxed me, shaking me by my shirt.

"Chill Syd. Maybe he doesn't remember." Skyla said kindly as I literally knocked on my own head to try and hit something back into place.

"Sil...-ver. Silver. Silver Greywitcher." I stood up happily, successfully remembering my name.

"Nice!"

"Good job! You figured out your own name. Now, count to five!" Sydney said sarcastically.

"Don't patronize me, little girl." I snapped back, a tad annoyed at her constant rude attitude.

"The heck's a 'patrolice'? A type of ore?" Sydney seemed absolutely stupefied by my retort, which restored my dignity, even if only by a little.

"Excuse her." Skyla said apologetically, I nodded in response.

I scanned my surroundings briefly before looking back at the two girls who had saved me from dying of suffocation. Looking over them again, both were rather pale, and seemed a lot shorter than I originally anticipated. Sydney only stood at about waist height to me, and Skyla was barely touching my shoulder's at the peak of her ponytail. And upon second inspection of them, I felt goosebumps for whatever reason.

There was mostly a thick treeline surrounding us, aside from a path to the east of the portal, and a mountain to the west. To the north there was a small hill that lead up to the treeline, while to the south it was the opposite, a small drop-off into the forest.

"We should head back, this is Hostilite territory, and we most certainly not welcome here." Skyla spoke firmly, and Sydney nodded. I heard something loud sound off in the distance, almost like cannon fire.

"Sounds like they're under attack! We should go help them!" Sydney said in a plea. I was still in the dark about the situation, and as the cannon sounds got closer and closer, I started to smell smoke.

"Sydney we can't. YOU can't. Not now."

"Might I interject?" I asked, but received a glare from both females. Going with my better judgement, I stayed out of it, however the increasing amount of smoke concerned me.

"Sierra and Cece are out there!"

"Tell me Sydney, what can we do?" Skyla turned her glare to Sydney, who had suddenly put on an expression that mixed anger and sadness. Sydney turned to me with sadness in her eyes.

"You can do something, can't you?" She asked, I shrugged and looked around. There was a small campsite not even twenty feet away from where we had arrived, and there were a few crates, one of which had a sword laying next to it.

"Not without knowing what's going on- LOOK OUT!" I rushed towards Skyla quickly, as an arrow flew from through the treeline above. I shoved her out of the way as the arrow landed."RUN!" I shouted.

I ran towards the mountain, while the two girls tried to run back to the portal. However, before they could reach it, the portal exploded from the other side. The purple wall vanished as the black arch fell in front of them. Behind it stood a large... werewolf?! It seemed to smack it's teeth clad jaws together, as a small flame ember escaped out of it.

" _What the hell is going on here?_ " I asked myself mentally as I changed directions, I ran towards the crates where I saw the sword laying on the ground. My goal was to grab the sword, and fend off that wolf-thing while Skyla and Sydney found a way to escape this area. I reached the sword, but when I looked up, I was greeted with a girl who wore nothing more than a green speckled hoodie jumping over me, she had amber yellow eyes behind orange sports goggles and honey colored hair.

I grabbed the sword and turned around, the girl in the hood had already made it to them, and was somehow fighting off the large man-wolf. It sliced at her quickly, as she flipped far out of it's reach. The clapped it's jaws, this time instead of embers, the wolf spat out a plume of fire at the girl.

"Come to me, contents of the soul! Forger Weapon: Commodore's Cannon!" The girl in the hood chanted, as she did a light shone from her chest and flew outwards to her hands. The light took the shape of a large blunderbuss-like rifle and the light vanished, revealing the weapon."Suck on this!"

She dived forwards, narrowly avoiding the flames as she aimed the rifle towards the werewolf's chest awkwardly. She pulled the trigger and an explosion blasted from the barrel of the gun, sending the wolf-man flying backwards in a bloody mist, and the girl back from sheer recoil. She quickly regained her posture and pulled a small cannonball out of her pocket, she snapped the gun, bending the barrel down as she inserted the singular ball into the barrel. Popping it back up she looked to me, aiming the weapon with her gaze.

Sydney jumped in front of the girl, who raised her weapon's barrel back into the air.

"MOVE IT!" The girl shouted harshly, but Sydney didn't move.

A large pack of werewolves jumped into the clearing, entering our vision. I held my sword up to face them, and the girl rushed in front of me. What came next was an elegant exchange of blood, explosions, and death. The werewolves moved to gang up on the girl in the hood, while two split off, one going for me and the other for Sydney.

I held up the sword to block a swipe from the werewolf, and was surprisingly ineffective. The attack sent me barreling backwards, however I was able to catch myself and land properly.

"Alright asshole. Try this!" I rushed at the beast, as it swiped at me once more with it's left claw. I ducked under the attack and countered with my own, I jabbed the sword into it's leg. It howled in pain, kicking me away. It roared at me and charged at me, balling it's claws into a fist. This time I was able to block the attack successfully, propping my hand against the flatter end of the blade, allowing me to stop it more effectively.

I used it's momentum to get under it, throwing the fist over me as I slashed at it's other leg. It fell to it's knees as I stabbed the sword into it's back repeatedly. Eventually it had to get down on it's hands, and I had a shot at the neck. I slid under it and slashed at the neck above, cutting the throat like butter.

Standing up in front of it, I grinned in triumph, and looked over to my previous saviors. The wolf that had charged them fell to the ground, dead. Meanwhile the girl in green had defeated a good seven or eight in the time it took me to take down the one successfully. I panted, my breath seemed heavy as I hadn't fully recovered from lacking oxygen not even ten minutes ago.

"Try anything, and I'm pulling the trigger. Drop the sword and put your hands on your head." I heard the voice of the girl in green. I did as I was told before Sydney and Skyla rushed over.

"Cece stop it!" Sydney cried, stepping between me and the armed female.

The girl that was referred to as Cece sighed angrily.

"You two are coming with me. Silicia can decide what she wants of this man."

"Cecelia, you know what she'll do to him." Skyla said, seeming to protest.

"You suggest we hand him to the Passivians?" Cece asked in annoyance."Didn't think so."

I turned to the girl who had me at gun point, and then to Sydney and Skyla. Both of them had looks of disappointment, but Sydney's had more anger in it.

And so, we walked down the path. Or... more accurately, we kept a quick steady jogging pace. The sounds of howling and explosions sounded off in the distance. Just now had I realized: we were running through a war zone, and this girl in green named 'Cecelia' was on the defensive.

As the explosions came closer and closer, I wondered to myself: why the heck I kept getting knocked out. An explosion went off in front of me and Sydney, blasting us back. Sydney landed on me, and my consciousness faded for what felt like the tenth time today.

* * *

End of chapter

Silver's adventure begins! He finds himself in a place unrecognizable, what will happen to him? Who are the Hostilites and Passivians? Find out in the next chapter:

Chapter 2: _The Root of the Conflict._

* * *

Tadaa! That marks another start of a glorious stanky adventure with my favorite idiotic OC: Silver. So far I've done nothing in terms of plot, and so far there's only 4 characters who you still don't know ANYTHING about aside from Silver's origins prior to being sent into the mysterious world.

I've gone over this chapter a few times in terms of grammar and dialogue checks, and it's fine. I might change the chapter ending 'sequence', but I like it so far. I hope you all enjoyed the first ever chapter of Minecraft: Another World's War.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back readers, I hope a week isn't too long of a wait between updates. I can't do daily updates, and I most certainly cannot do monthly updates(I.E. I'll end up forgetting about this story for the other 2 stories I'm currently writing). Good news though, I'm writing these in quick succession, and have at least 4 chapters(Including this one and chapter 1) already pre-written for the ease of me. I have an update schedule planned:

Every Saturday at 1-1:30 P.M. PST(Pacific Standard Time) there will likely be a new chapter. It corresponds with when I posted the first chapter. And I will make a personal note to not update early, as doing so forces me to rush, and when I rush there's less quality and chapter's will end up shorter.

Announcements aside, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2:

 _A larger Conflict arises._

"Speech"

" _Thoughts_ "

 _Flashback text_

 **In Game Text**

No Point of View

* * *

Silver and Sydney had been carried to a nearby castle in the forest, where people with rifles and bows were holding ground against the army of werewolves in the forest. Skyla was carrying Sydney and Cece was carrying Silver. The two of them put the unconscious duo safely deep inside the castle, in a sealed room.

After closing the door, Cece shouted angrily.

"Are you ok?" Skyla asked in her gentle tone.

"NO! I'M NOT OKAY!" Cece yelled in Skyla's faces in response.

They walked into another room in the castle, where two figures sat at a rectangular table in the center of the room, one at the head of the table and one to the left. The one at the head of the table was a woman with green colored skin and clothing, and the other was a tall and pale girl with a quiver of crossbow bolts slung over her shoulder.

"How are things going so far?" The green woman asked Cece as she entered the room.

"Freaking Passivians have gained more ground than expected. It's safe to assume they're pulling out all the stops to get this outpost." Cece replied in an upset tone, sitting down in the chair to the right of the woman.

"Greetings Skyla, have you finally changed your mind about our proposal?" The woman asked in a rude tone.

Skyla nodded and frowned.

"I've told you already, Silicia. My sister and I are indifferent to this stupid conflict of yours. And I'll be damned if you think I'll EVER change my mind." Skyla said with a glare.

"Then do you care to explain why you suddenly appeared as soon as the Passivians entered our territory? It seems oddly suspicious." The woman dubbed Silicia questioned Skyla more, and she seemed to have an ulterior motive.

"You think I'd help those beasts?"

"It sure as hell seems that way considering you two were inactive for the two weeks before this event."

"I wouldn't. The only reason we were on the surface was to save the man in the cell down stairs."

At this comment, the woman was intrigued.

"Sierra, go down into the cell and bring the man up here." She said with a sly grin. The girl with the quiver nodded and left the room.

Cece put on a look of apathy as she leaned back in the seat, scowling. Skyla crossed her arms and stood on her feet, not daring to sit at the table. A few minutes passed in silence before Silicia got curious.

"Say, how did that man even get down there? I know there are portals and all, but there are VERY few ways to actually get down there." She asked in her sly tone.

"I don't know. I think... I think he spawned there." Skyla pinched her chin.

"Impossible. There's no spawnpoint underground, let alone at that depth." Cece said with a growl.

The three of them thought for a moment before coming to a silent conclusion.

"Only two type of players have unnatural spawn points. Mobs, and humans from the real world." Silicia grinned evilly upon reaching this conclusion. Skyla's eyes widened and Cece smirked.

"And he is no Mob, that I'm sure of." Cece said slyly.

"So I'm special then? Nice." Silver said happily as he was forced into the room by Sierra, who had a crossbow drawn.

"That remains to be seen. What is your name, boy?" Silicia asked, pointing to him in a surprised matter.

Silver chuckled lightly, not bothering to answer.

"Well?" Silicia asked once again, her patience drying quickly. Silver didn't answer, he just smirked at her.

"Show some respect, boy." Cece got up from her chair and walked up to him, putting a finger on his chest angrily. However this caused him to laugh even more, as he easily loomed over her through the height difference.

"It's alright, Cece, if he doesn't want to tell us his name he can be put back into the cell." Silicia said, trying to regain herself from the irritated mood Silver had put her in.

"I'm not one to act edgy, but I would like to ask a few questions before I reveal my name." Silver said as he stepped around Cece.

"What kind of questions?" Silicia asked him in responds.

"Only three. First question: what is the name of this world?" Silver asked, tugging at his restraints a little.

"Right, suppose you wouldn't know quite yet. Well, welcome to the world of Minecraftia, aside from that our world doesn't have much depth into naming it's continent." Silicia answered without rejection.

"Second question: what's the deal with you people? You seem to think I'm special." He asked yet another question.

"We are the Hostilites. A group of people who used to be feared by the masses as the things that go bump in the night. All too recently, those who feared us have stopped doing so, and we've banded together in a massive army to regain the recognition. You in particular are more than likely here to play a part in a prophecy." Silicia answered bluntly.

"So... you're the good guys who want to be the bad guys? Nice. Third and final question: what's the deal with all your weapons? Do all of you have to summon them?"

"The weapons Sierra and Cece have are known as Forger Weapons. As you can probably tell by the summoning chant, they are weapons that are manifested through the soul of an individual, with each one being unique." Silicia pointed to the two in the room with their weapons out.

"Alright, questions answered. My name is-" Silver was interrupted by a soldier bashing open the door and screaming.

"Can't you see we're busy?!" Cece asked, glaring at the soldier. The man was wearing a thick bone-looking armor and had a simple sword and circle shield.

"Miss, we're-" He was cut short by an arrow flying through his skull, his body fell limp into the room and Silver tugged at his restraints a little more.

"SHIT!" Cece kicked the body away from the door and slammed it shut."We gotta move!"

"Sydney..." Skyla panicked and rushed towards the door.

Silver extended a hand to stop her, as he had freed himself of his restraints.

"I'll get her, you focus on finding us a way out of here." He said, pulling Cece away from the door and opening it. He picked up the sword from the soldier but left the shield.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sierra asked, shooting at an enemy behind him.

"The only sensible thing since I got here: saving someone." Silver quickly shut the door on himself and turned to face the oncoming enemies.

The four girls all stood in disbelief.

"Well damn. Suppose we can use the tunnels..." Cece said with slight disappointment. She approached a wall covered in book shelves, and pulled one of the books to open a door. She then walked into the tunnel that had opened up.

"Skyla, what reason could he have had to save your sister?" Sierra asked in her calm tone.

"I don't know myself, but whatever it is he seems determined." Skyla said, following Cece into the tunnel.

* * *

 **Silver's POV**

* * *

" _Well that was eventful. Time to save a damsel in distress._ " I thought to myself.

The area around me was surrounded by dead bodies and berserk werewolves, and people with golden armor. I had to move quickly if I wanted to make it out of this alive.

One of the werewolves noticed and charged at me, swinging it's fists stupidly. I was easily able to evade the punches and disable it by slicing at it's upper spine.

"Aight, who's next?" I asked, as a pair of werewolves glared at me, signaling others to focus on the surrounding soldiers.

"You've made a terrible mistake, human." A womanly voice said behind the werewolves. I watched as a woman wearing barely any clothing, aside from a grey bikini and an interesting looking gauntlet on her right arm stepped in front of the giant bipedal wolves. She had silver hair like mine, and blood red eyes. She also had... wolf ears and a tail...

"Really? Cause from my perspective your clothing looks like a mistake." I replied back, flipping my sword to backhand.

I rushed at her, swiping the sword at her. She grabbed the sword with her gauntlet, guarding from the attack without much effort. She tightened her grip and pulled the sword from my grasp and threw it away. Upon closer inspection, the sword's blade was utterly crushed.

"That's some strength you got there." In an immediately timed decision, I ran in front of her, quickly taking down and incapacitating one of the werewolves by snapping it's neck and taking it's sword and shield. The other one tried to attack me, but I ducked under the swing and slit it's wrist before it could make it's second move.

She didn't waste even a second in her next attack, launching her gauntlet-clad fist towards me as I lifted the shield to block her attack. The damage from the punch was minimized, but the steel shield had shattered as soon as she hit it. I followed up by hitting her open left shoulder with the hilt end of my sword, successfully dislocating her shoulder. Wincing in pain, she jumped backwards, creating an impressively large distance between us.

"You're dangerous, despite barely having picked up a sword for only a third time today." She complimented me, as she snapped her shoulder back into place.

"Thanks! I would give you a compliment back, but you've pretty much done my job for me." I turned and sprinted away as fast as I could. I was, after all, on the other side of her. I figured fighting her would be obsolete anyway, so long as she had that super strength.

"Don't let him get away!" The girl shouted behind me, as a group of werewolves stood in front of me and the exit to the outside of the castle.

Luckily, that wasn't where I was going. I sprinted towards the stairs that led down to the castle's basement and dungeon. One of the werewolves charged at me, but was shot in the back by a flying arrow sent by a soldier.

I made my way down the stairs, and once I got to the bottom I rushed around the underground halls. I turned a corner and saw the door that Sydney would be behind. The ceiling gave out behind me, as the girl from before faced me.

"Get back here." She said, her eyes literally glowing red as the gauntlet on her hand seemed to pulse with a weird looking energy. I didn't stop running until I reached the door, I pressed the button to open the door and jumped into the room, but not before smashing the button to open it.

The metal door closed behind me as the wolf-girl rammed into the door. I took a breath, knowing the door would be strong enough to keep her at bay.

"Took you long enough." Sydney said in a sarcastic tone. She was sitting across from me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You try... taking on... an army... ugh." I was out of breath, and barely got my retort out.

"Nah, I'm good. So, how're we getting out of here?"

"I have... no idea. PHEW!" I stood up, regaining my posture. Sydney sighed and got to her feet."But whatever we do, we have to do it quick."

"Well we're shit outta luck unless we can manage digging our way out. Oh wait. Come to me, contents of the soul! Forger Weapon: Spider's Eye!" Sydney chanted, as a pair of night vision goggles appeared out of thin air.

"And that's supposed to help us... how?"

"Dumby... my Forger Weapon lets me have X-ray vision!" She said cheerfully, looking about my figure creepily. I held my hand over my crotch as she began to drool.

"Aren't you... like, 8? Stop that."

"10. And no, your body is like a magnet for my eyes." She said, wiping away the drool on her lip.

I scowled in disgust before the door was hammered upon once again, presumably by the wolf-girl. I put my ear up to the door, as I heard her growling furiously.

"Shit... Sydney, whatever you're gonna do, do it now." I said, gripping the sword in my hand.

"Gimme a sec." She turned and looked around, looking up and down the walls."This place used to be a temporary human prison, they would keep people who were accused but not proven to have committed crimes here until they were fully done with their trial. Although considering the humans weren't usually found innocent, even if they were, they would try to dig their way out of these cells using their bare hands."

She kicked the far wall, knocking down the two blocks easily.

"Fake stone..." I was more or less impressed, she seemed pretty smart in her own right.

"Brittle brick, actually. It's created when you freeze cobblestone as opposed to melting it. It's quite handy when you're trying to hide stuff." Sydney said, walking into the hole in the wall."Come on!"

I nodded and followed after her, as the metal door was hammered once again from the other side. This subsequently made me move faster into the tunnel behind Sydney.

We rushed through the winding tunnel, Sydney leading the way with her night-vision goggles. I had to use my hands to guide my path, as it was pitch black. After considering what happened a moment earlier, I kept my hands to the walls rather than letting them wander ahead of me. After a few seconds of this, I was able to see some light in the distance, but I was stopped in my tracks when I bumped into Sydney.

I could hear her shift about before she rubbed her hands on my face.

"Hey there handsome." She said in a perverted tone.

I sighed and forced passed her, picking her up and walking through the tunnel carefully. Eventually, we made it out of the blasted tunnels. Outside was the same campsite as before.

"SYDNEY!" I heard Skyla's voice to my right, I turned my head and was met with a tackle, which inevitably forced me to drop drop Sydney.

"Hold still motherfucker, or I'll blast your head off!" Cede shouted angrily, as I could feel the barrel of her blunderbuss against my back.

"Cece, calm down. We need to get as far away from this area as possible." The green woman from before said, trying to calm the girl on top of me.

I looked up to her, only to be created by the woman's lack of underwear.

"What is with all you perverted females?" I asked as Cece stepped off of me."Thank you."

"Right. Let's go." Cece turned to walk away, signaling Sierra, Sydney, Skyla and the woman, who's name I still had yet to learn, to follow her.

"Later!" Sydney said, waving to Cece and the others. She had stepped away from them and towards me.

"Sydney, come on, we're going home." Skyla said in an assertive tone, but Sydney shook her head in response."Sydney."

"Nope! You guys can go do whatever you gotta do, but I'm not leaving Silver by himself."

The little girl actually managed to surprise me, not only was she defying the only evident authority figure she likely had, but she also urged wanted to stay with me. Although, as flattering as it was, I couldn't let this slide. I stood up to my feet, as Sydney crossed her arms.

"Uh-uh, you're going with them." I said to her, pushing her towards the other females.

"Whoa, hey! I'm not going with them!" She said in a pouty tone.

"Ohoh the hell you aren't. Go on, go. I can handle myself."

"No you can't!" Sydney said, the sound of sadness gaining in her voice. I turned away from them, towards the castle over the hill.

"True, without a Forger Weapon it'd be difficult to defend yourself against threats." The green woman's voice stopped me in my tracks. However the affect didn't last, as I continued walking.

"No!" Sydney let out a cry as she latched onto my leg.

"Oi. Off." I said, trying to shake her off of me.

"No." She replied, puffing her cheeks.

I looked to the other females, who seemed rather entertained by this except for Skyla.

"Skyla? Care to give me a hand?" I asked, but got no response.

"If my sister wants something badly enough, she'll cling to it for dear life. Not you or I can change that. So I suggest you man up and take us both."

My eyes widened, then I let out a sigh.

"Hear that Sid? You're coming with me. So please, let go of my le-OH MY!" I quickly shoved the little girl off me, as I felt a hand other than my own rub my crotch section. However, the feeling didn't stop even after I kicked her off.

"My my, no wonder she's clinging to you." The green woman pushed her body up against mine, groping my crotch."My name is Silicia by the way, I don't think we've been properly acquainted."

"That's not the reason!" Sydney frowned, upset at the assumption against her character.

I shoved the woman off me.

"Look, I wouldn't mind 'that', and all... but right now is not the time." I said, glaring at Silicia to stop.

"Indeed. I suppose we'll have to wait for another time the-en" She coughed, spewing blood out of her mouth. I looked at her, and noticed that almost half her stomach was completely gone.

"SILICIA!" Cece shouted, crying for her friend.

"And thus ends the life of a cowardice Hostilite, it's a shame too considering her prowess and that waste of a body." I heard and unfamiliar voice ring from behind me.

I turned around quickly to face a woman wearing all white, a white dress, white armor plating on her arms and legs and white shoes. She was floating several feet above the ground, with a fireball formed in one hand, and a rapier-style sword in the other.

I readied my sword, but it was quickly grabbed and pulled away from me.

"You've caused me a lot of trouble, human, you realize that?" The wolf-girl's voice was audible to me as I was immediately lifted off the ground by my neck.

"SILVER! LET HIM GO!" Sydney cried, rushing towards the wolf-girl.

"You know your place, little one." The woman in white dropped down in front of Sydney.

Cece roared in anger, firing her weapon at the girl holding me by my neck. The shots were blocked by a mysterious barrier that now surrounded me and the girl.

"I kinda want to kill you. But... you're too valuable to my faction. Wait... w-what are you doing?" She asked, as I moved my hands around.

I had reached for one of her breasts and squeezed it, using my other hand to keep myself from choking. She squealed in embarrassment and dropped me. I jumped away and out of the barrier, disarming the woman in white.

"HAH! You think you can use my Nether Sword?" She asked, fireballs forming in both her hands.

"Damn right." I said, holding the sword in the proper stance. I had dabbled in sword play when I was younger, thinking it was the coolest thing in the world.

The fireballs vanished, as the woman looked very confused. I looked around, and saw that she wasn't the only one.

"Well? Are we going to fight or not?" I asked, rushing forwards to stab the girl with her own sword. She flew up into the air, evading my attack.

"Indeed, it seems you CAN wield my sword. Whether or not with skill, we have yet to se-" I interrupted her before she finished, jumping straight into the air, slashing at her cheek. I noticed something, the gravity in this world was slightly weaker than that of my home world, allowing me to jump 10 feet into the air even without my full strength.

"Just shut up already." I said as I pulled the sword back for a thrust. She read my movements and moved to the side to avoid the potential strike. I jabbed the sword forwards quickly, as she tried to grab my wrist. However I was fast enough to pull my own hand back fast enough to where she cut her palm.

"So irritating." She said with a pained growl.

I landed on the ground below, swinging the sword to remove the blood.

"Likewise." I said back, as she landed a few feet away from me.

She looked over the other people around us, including the wolf-girl. I readied the sword in my hands, but was instead greeted by her smiling.

"It's obvious I cannot win in this situation, you humans have proven time and time again to be more powerful than any other being in Minecraftia. As such I will ask kindly, please, come with me and my friend here." She requested with a polite bow.

"I'm kinda indifferent to these people anyway, but I gotta ask: what would you gain from me anyway?" I asked, tossing the sword away without much of a care.

In all honesty, I haven't been killing the werewolves, even the one where I slit it's wrists. The veins on those creatures were incredibly strong, like steel almost. Sydney walked up to me, hiding behind my back and holding onto my shirt. Skyla approached the both of us cautiously.

"SHE JUST KILLED MY COMRADE! Why... why are you so open to her surrender now?" Cece asked, enraged at me.

"Considering the first thing YOU did was take me prisoner, and your constant need to have a gun on my face, I see no reason why I should trust you either." I said back at her with a glare."So, are you going to answer me?"

"In short, you being able to wield my sword is nothing normal. We can also provide you with proper housing and help you come to better understand this world. And, despite your violent response, we are willing to understand that it was self-defense. We attacked first and we are prepared to deal with the consequences." Her tone became elegant, and she leveled her head.

I looked to Sydney and Skyla for assurance. While both seemed to have mixed feelings, Sydney nodded, while Skyla crossed her arms and stared at me without an answer.

"That still doesn't answer my question. Do you intend to use me as a weapon?" She seemed to be dodging the real answer I was looking for.

"For lack of better word: yes. But please, do take that with a grain of salt."

That response more or less told me these people were barely capable of being trusted, even if they did plan to use me as a weapon, a double edged sword is just as likely a case for them if they choose to take me in. So, for now, I decided to trust them, even against the other's better judgement.

"And for them?" I pointed to Cece and Sierra, who were now surrounded by armed werewolves and men in literal wolf costumes with bows and broad swords.

"They will obviously be taken in as prisoners-"

"Hold that thought. If we're going to be in agreement, I want them to be within the same treatment situation as myself. Unless... you would want me to decline your request?" I asked precariously. She flinched when I did so, beads of sweat appearing on her terribly pale face.

The wolf-girl behind her hid her eyes under her curved bangs, hiding most of her face from my vision as the pale woman turned to her, presumably for guidance. She whispered into the wolf-girl's ears, as her tail began to wag back and forth. It was... incredibly furry, and was almost mesmerizing, both me and Sydney were utterly enraptured in the fluffiness swaying back and forth before our eyes. Before I could completely lose myself, like Sydney had, the pale woman stepped away from the wolf-girl and spoke in a still slightly broken tone.

"Ve-very well, the Hostilites will receive the same treatment. However I cannot guarantee their safety on our base grounds. As you have already seen, the werewolves can get quite violent, in more ways than one." She said, a lack of confidence obviously present in her voice as it cracked after almost every other word.

We both nodded in agreement, as I noticed Silicia's body moving ever so slightly, the blood being absorbed into the now apparent slime that covered... er, made up her body. After it was all gathered up, the wound she had healed almost instantly.

"Bitch." Silicia rose to her feet, scowling at the pale woman angrily.

"Worthless pile of mucus." The woman retorted back.

These two groups of people obviously didn't like each other, and I was currently their main conflict. Whatever these people saw in my ability to wield a simple sword, I'm interested to find out more.

* * *

End of chapter

Silver seems a lot smarter than he originally led on, is he just stupidly luck? Or is he an impressive negotiator? Find out in the next chapter:

Chapter 3: _Information Central: The Library._

* * *

And so, I finished yet another chapter. These puppies are gonna be a MINIMUM of 4000 words each, so even you readers over on Wattpad should be satisfied with this. In all honesty I'm putting all my efforts into writing and finishing this, so far as of May 30th, I'm 2 chapters into my 4-5 chapter goal of having chapters pre-written.

Though, I might just finish the story BEFORE then... I dunno, maybe, maybe not. But you guys likely won't be seeing this till around December(My confirmed release month, if not sooner).

I hope you all enjoyed this weeks(?) chapter, hope you all read the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back readers! Assuming you've read the last two chapters of this arguably interesting story, it'd be hard to understand where the story is without doing so... but you'll manage.

I'm considering cutting out the Author's Notes entirely, as Wattpad doesn't have a line cut option like , but so far I haven't decided yet. Still so many kinks that I've got to think about(Including the proof-reading, still need some beta-readers), however shouldn't be too much longer before things are in tip top condition.

* * *

Chapter 3:

 _Information Central: The Library._

"Speech"

" _Thoughts_ "

 _Flashback text_

 **In Game Text**

Silver's Point of View.

* * *

The last few days had been incredibly eventful, I'd been transported into another world, been forced to fight supernatural beasts and beings. Me and my 'ragtag group of strippers' as I call them, had been relocated to a MASSIVE castle in a frozen forest that was covered in several feet of snow. I had only stayed her for half a day, but that half a day was utterly wasted trying to talk to Sierra, Cece and Silicia, who currently had me in the negative zones of their brains for me 'betraying' them. And to top it all off: I've now got a 10 year old sitting on my lap.

"Off." I said to her with a growl.

"No. Why would I do that?" Sydney Spirde devious and perverted 10 year old girl who's obviously taken a liking to me, as I requested her to remove herself from my personal space, the growling and low tone of my voice seemed to do nothing but flip her hormonal switches even more. She struck a pose on my lap that would be reminiscent to that of a lap dance. I stood up from my seat, forcing her off my lap, the mere thought of this being the result of not even 2 hours of contact with this girl... it disgusted me.

I grabbed the book and went to go sit elsewhere, but she followed me. I sat down in a rocking chair nearby, uncomfortably crossing my legs and placing the book on the lap space where she would attempt to put herself. She let out a huff and sat on top of the book.

"Sydney please, I'm not in the mood to be hit on by a little girl... and I never will be, so please, get off my book." I asked, pinching the section between my nose and forehead.

She didn't move, she merely crossed her arms and sat proudly atop my book. This particular book held chronologic history of Minecraftia, which was information necessary to my new life. However my research efforts would continuously be thwarted by this horny little girl with a crush. I tried to stand up to force her off again, but she cuddled herself deep onto my lap, making it difficult to move.

"Off, now." The heavenly voice of Sydney's older, and subsequently more mature and beautiful sister Skyla Spirde sounded a few feet away. She too had been reading along with me, of course, hoping to find general information rather than history or geography as I had been.

Through much research, I found out that I had an unnatural ability to control and copy other persons' Forger Weapons. Forger Weapons themselves are specifically tailored to a person's soul, meaning no one aside from them should be able to control and/or hold the weapon without it dissipating. And after being in contact with the Forger Weapon of the pale woman, who's name I later learned to be Charlotte, I was able to freely summon my own Nether Sword. I also learned that the sword itself was infused with light magic, and was capable of granting the user healing or slightly boosted strength and agility.

"VETO!" Sydney shouted, wrapping herself around me.

Skyla let out a sigh at this response, as she put the book she was reading down. She sat down in front of me on the edge of a table, the look on her face told me she was about to console me. I raised an accusing eyebrow at this, and she shrugged and shook her head.

"If you just let her do her thing..." Skyla said, but she trailed off into a mumble that became inaudible.

"We've been over this. I come from a world where having sex with children is WRONG. If she were 15, maybe, it was legal in some places, but even that was 3 years below my 'ok' zone. So no, I will not give my consent to your sister." I replied with anger and an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, but we're not in your world anymore. And here in Minecraftia, so long as it's consensual, there are no laws against having sex with younger people." Skyla argued, taking an innocent speech.

"People, Skyla, PEOPLE! This... THING would still be considered a child, even in this world. And to back up my defense: I already said I won't be giving my consent!"

We both went silent, as we both noticed Sydney had stopped moving on my lap. I looked down to see that she had fallen asleep there. The fact that she managed to fall asleep in this situation was weird, but not all that surprising, the past few days had been rather strenuous. A sigh of utter annoyance escaped my lips as I leaned back in the chair. Skyla seemed a little giddy about my giving in, but I glared at her to reaffirm my previous position about having sexual interactions with this child.

I lifted the girl up and signaled Skyla to guide me to their room. After being escorted there and placing the pervert to sleep, Skyla and I began our return to the library. I was still so utterly dumbfounded by what that little girl sought me for other than my body, as it was obvious she merely wanted my attention and affection. Skyla noticed my distress and spoke up.

"My sister and I rarely get visitors in our home, and I'm pretty sure you're the first attractive thing she's ever laid her little eyes on. What I'm saying is, take her little skits with a grain of salt." She said with slight reassurance.

"Oh trust me, I couldn't get off to that even if my life depended on it. Still don't know what you mean by 'attractive', I am not that pretty, and I damn well know it." I gestured to my still vanishing acne, which was the most annoying part of being a teenager in my eyes, of course besides the mood swings, typical hostile urges, and weird turn ons that I DEFINITELY no longer have.

Skyla giggled as she gave me an interesting smile.

"You know, I'm 17...-"

"Oh my god, you bitches REALLY need water." I practically slapped her forehead before she could resume her speech, as I paced ahead of her. She burst out laughing, and I couldn't help but chuckle myself.

"So, you seemed awfully curious about this world's history... how would that help you in this case anyway?" She asked, her previous perversion being replaced with pure curiosity.

"Those who do not learn from history are destined to repeat it. It's more or less one of my motivations, studying history so I don't end up dying like the idiots before me. For instance, ever heard of Adolf Hitler?" I asked vainly, there's no way she'd know about something like that. And to prove my point, she shook her head.

"That's a weird name..."

"Well, he killed a lot of people, and started a war that spanned the entire world." I said with grimace, I could just see the first bookshelves of the library again.

"One man started a war that tore the world into pieces? Sounds familiar." Skyla added, rushing towards the library. Meanwhile I took my time, having carried an 80 pound little stripper up what would be considered a skyscraper's worth of stairs had me utterly exhausted.

As soon as I reached the library, Skyla held a book to my face.

"Check this out." She said with excitement, her eyes beaming. I took the book and opened it to read it's contents.

" _Wow._ " Minecraftia shared several similarities Earth in terms of history, aside from the fact that their equivalent to World War II was happening right now.

She seemed giddy for me to read so many other books, as she had already picked out 4 more aside from the one she had already given me. It seemed that reading was one of her fortes.

"So you like reading, huh?" I asked, looking at the books in front of me, a tad overwhelmed with the reading material.

"Not so much reading, I do like teaching though... It's always been one of my passions to teach people. I guess I get it from teaching Sydney. There's still so much I don't know about this world, despite having lived here my whole life." She sounded, of all things, melancholy.

"Suppose it'd be difficult to venture around a large world when there's a war going on. Have you ever tried traveling?" I was careful about my question, she seemed on edge.

"This war is barely older than I am, and even when I was younger I remember being told not to go out of the cave we lived in. While me and my subordinates stayed underground, we were not only allowed to stay indifferent to the war, but we were also guaranteed protection by the Hostilites. And, as you may have already noticed, protection is something that isn't easy to come by anymore."

I waited a moment, leaving the silence to see if she would ease up. She did, even if only a little bit. My brain told me to change the subject, but...

"Well then, how about we take a trip?" I asked sincerely, closing the book in my hands. She looked at me with slight confusion.

"W-what?" She stuttered, unable to understand me so far. I decided to roll with what my gut was telling me.

"Wanna go someplace interesting?" I asked again, repeating my question in a clearer tone.

Skyla was taken aback by the question, and played it as a joke.

"Are you... asking me out?" She asked with a chuckle, disbelief still cloaked her voice.

"No. I'm asking if you want to go find someplace interesting. You seem to eager to learn, and in turn share that knowledge. What I mean by asking this, is if you'd like to more or less... go on an adventure with me." I said sincerely, being sure to make my points precise.

"You're pretty good at beating around the bush, but yes, I'd love to." She had an endearingly infatuated tone about her, likely due to her assumption that I was asking her to be my lover.

She yawned and turned to leave the library, it was rather late after all.

"I'm not asking you out." I tried to tell her, but she was convinced otherwise.

"Keep telling yourself that, hot stuff." She said as she left the library.

" _But I wasn't... shit._ " I thought to myself with an annoyed exhale of air. I picked up the book again and began reading it. However, before I could, the letters in the book went bold, and my brain registered the words and letters faster. This had happened earlier before Sydney interrupted me, and I was curious about it, but considering it just seemed like something with my psyche, I left it be.

* * *

The current material in the book was that of basically your average history book, but with Minecraftian history rather than Earth's. It was all so interesting, I was able to find out about the different sides in the war, which also made me realize that there was internal conflict even before the war. It started trailing off into the further details of the different entities in this world, specifically the Hostilites and the Passivians, and where the names originated.

Apparently, these human-like people I've been speaking to are not actually people, instead they were descendants of ancient monsters and beings who evolved to transform and destroy the ever growing threat of humanity. I also learned that the specific people like Charlotte, Silicia, Cece, Sierra and others were actually just in their human forms, and that each 'mob' had two: One humanoid and one in their true form. Further research told me that both Sydney and Skyla were... spiders... which made my skin tingle and crawl. The fact that I knew them barely shielded the fact that they were literally, my greatest fears.

Eventually, the book got to a story telling section that soon dropped from the language I knew to a completely different and weird looking font that seemed like nothing more than chicken scratch. I pinched my chin as I looked at the mysterious language, the scratches were ordered in a way that would seem intelligent, but what it was saying was utterly incomprehensible to me.

"Trying to read Ancient Minecraftian is dumb as is, only a few humans are able to understand and translate it. You're better off skipping that section." I heard a familiar voice sound out from behind me.

I turned to see who it was, only to be greatest by the gauntlet wolf-girl. Her actual name was Wendy Howler, and she was the subsequent leader of the troupe that attacked the Hostilite outpost.

"I'd rather not, though. Information is always necessary." I said in response, she frowned and pointed to the chicken scratch.

"This language is over centuries old, and we don't have anyone here who knows how to speak or read it. Why are you so persistently stupid?" She seemed agitated by my persistence to learn.

"Knowledge is power, my dear, and I intend to be damn well armed." I retorted, standing up to go see if I could find a book to help translate it. She looked at me with boredom, sitting down and resting her chin on her palm as I saw her tail swish back and forth.

After almost 10 minutes of no results, I finally gave up. I took what she said into consideration, the fact that this ancient language was only known by a few might make learning it right up my ally. I noticed she was waiting there for me to return from my book search, and her face just seemed... idle.

"Can... I help you with something?" I asked bluntly, her ears and tail perked up as I saw her face flush pink." _Oh, this should be good._ "

"Um... y-y-yeah... um..." She twitched ever so slightly.

"Is this about me touching your chest in the middle of a fight?" I asked bluntly, she took a deep breath and tried to regain herself.

"Yes. I'd like for you to apologize for that, as well I also want to apologize for choking you. I forced that situation onto you, and you saw a way of escape, I'm sorry." She said with sincerity, bowing to me. It was off-putting, I was expecting something entirely different.

"Well then, I apologize for grabbing your boobs." I said in apology.

"Thank you. By the way, what was your end goal when you asked that we spare those Hostilites? Didn't they take you prisoner?" Her curiosity seemed to spike at this point, and was evident by her tail wagging swiftly.

"Kindness repays kindness. And they may want to be recognized as baddies, but that doesn't change the laws of morality among beings." I did try my best to sound smart, although it was likely just my pointless rambling.

She was utterly enraptured in my speech, her eyes lit up and her tail wagged eagerly as if for me to tell her more.

"So... you're going to force your will onto them in exchange for this kindness?" She asked, as she leaned in closer to me.

"More or less, but you can't force kindness onto another person and expect to simply gain their favor." I said, she was once again confused by me.

I yawned, I wasn't really in the mood for going into anymore detail as of now. I gave her a simple smile and she signaled me to sit next to her.

"Welp, I'm spent. Goodnight-" I turned towards the exit of the library, when she stepped in front of me."I swear to god if you say you're in love with me..."

"What? Of course not. I... I just want to know more, you seem thoroughly ambitious for someone who only recently arrived in this world. Although... would you be angry if I WAS attracted to you?" She assured me against my assumptions.

"I'll tell you more tomorrow, but for now, I need to sleep." I yawned even louder, unable to control my sleepiness.

She frowned and her ears drooped as I walked passed her. Soon I was almost to my room when I heard her make a noise behind me, giving me the signal she was following me. I was not in the mood for another girlfriend, especially with what happened earlier with Skyla and Sydney.

"Wendy, why are you following me?" I asked her, turning to where she was hiding.

Eerie, the doors here didn't even have inward locks on them to keep out the "unwanted." She didn't show her face, even though I knew she was there, so, I played it off.

I chuckled to myself, sighing with fake relief as I approached my room door. I opened it and entered, being damn well sure to close it behind me. I immediately took a deep breath to quiet myself as I put my ear against the door. Wendy's footsteps were quick and oddly quiet, but still audible on the castle's wood flooring. I could hear her getting closer and closer to my room, I could also hear her breathing get more... ravished the closer she got. I shot away from the door quickly, slightly terrified by the sound I was hearing as I jumped onto my bed and burying myself under the covers, closing my eyes gently to imply that I was already asleep.

The door creaked ever so slightly, as the light from a brazer outside lit up my room and it's contents. Now I couldn't hear Wendy's footsteps, or her breathing, as a tingling feeling shot up my spine and went out to my arms. The door closed, darkening the room to almost pitch black, and yet, I still couldn't hear Wendy stumbling around or even the slightest footsteps. Suddenly, the floor to the complete opposite side of the room creaked, as I could now feel her breathing. Her face moved to the right side of my head, as I felt her tongue graze my ear.

I had to stop this, I WANTED to stop this... but... I couldn't, my body moved on it's own, I had pulled her onto the bed and was staring menacingly into her eyes. At this point I wasn't thinking straight, so I practically and literally slapped myself in the face, launching myself off the bed and onto the ground. This movement EASILY snapped me out of it, as I heard Wendy wine from the bed.

"Awww... and it was just getting good~!"

Immediately I rushed for the door, slamming it shut and locking it from the outside. I had accomplished my goal, the monster was locked away. But now, I had nowhere to sleep.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" I shouted angrily, possibly waking up the entire castle. I sat down against the door as I saw Skyla peek around a corner.

"You okay?" She asked me.

"No, I'm not okay." I replied back with slight annoyance.

She looked to my door and back to me, repeating the process a few times before coming to a conclusion.

"You need somewhere to stay?" She asked.

I looked at her firmly, raising an eyebrow.

"Your room only has two beds. The question is, can you two share one?"

"I was thinking of a different solution, but sure."

" _Oh thank the lord._ " I thought to myself with triumph.

I stood onto my feet and followed her to their room. She opened the door quietly and we both entered, I heard a loud scratch noise down the hall too. This place was incredibly eerie at night, even more so with someone like Wendy out and about.

I snuck around the room, as I noticed Sydney resting on her bed, sound asleep. She rustled about before Skyla went to lay down on her own bed. I looked around and found a chair near by that I could sleep on, as Skyla seems to have tricked me. Before I could find a chair, I heard Skyla.

"Psst." I looked to her, she pat the bed to signal me over. I approached her bed and leaned close to her face.

"Not in the mood, so no." I whispered to her, as she grabbed me by the neck and pulled me onto the bed with her. I was unable to really move now, even as I tried.

"Like my Forger Weapon?" She whispered into my ear as she pulled the covers over the both of us.

* * *

End of Chapter

It looks like Silver's going to be having fun tonight! Will he ever man up to one of the girls? Find out next chapter:

Chapter 4: _Revelation to Competition._

* * *

Woop woop. There's another one. And I've decided to cut out the beginning author's notes. With that in mind, BUH-BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

 _Revelation to Competition._

Silver's Point of View.

* * *

The very next morning, things were utter hell. I was forced into a small fighting arena, with Wendy as my suggested opponent. Only god knows why.

"Can I at least explain what happened?" I asked with a yawn.

"Hell no. You dare lay a finger on our commander, you're lucky we didn't kill you on the spot." Charlotte glared at me from the side of the arena, as Sydney and Skyla watched in anticipation.

"KICK HER ASS SILVER!" Sydney shouted in a scream, the others were put off by this as they then looked to me for my response.

The events that transpired the night before took the entire base and sent it into a state of bloodlust. The fact that they found Wendy in my room, but not me, they assumed the worst and searched endlessly for me. When they found me, I was tied down to Skyla's bed, almost enjoying myself as she cuddled up against me. Much to my disbelief, Skyla didn't do anything more than kiss me that night.

In accordance to what had happened, everyone except for Wendy had gone ballistic, and I kinda had to fight my way to her in order to explain the situation. Charlotte and the werewolves wanted my head, but Wendy humored them by forcing me into a fight that I likely couldn't win.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you." She said with a grin."I've actually wanted to take a crack at you myself for some time now."

I let a sigh escape my lips, as I merely put my hands in my pockets. I taunted her by cocking my head to the side, gesturing for her to start off. She charged forwards, her gauntlet glowing red. The only way I'd be victorious in this overall situation is if I'm able to disarm and temporarily incapacitate her without actually harming her. As they say: no harm no foul.

She shot her gauntlet-clad right fist towards me, I sidestepped to her left, easily avoiding the punch. I started examining her movements, looking to see when there were proper openings. Her fighting style consisted of PURELY brute strength, showing that she obviously hadn't attempted hand-to-hand combat before. Her right fist was her primary attack method, which left her ENTIRE left side and lower body fully exposed for an easy counter.

For someone like me who USED to have a black belt in Mixed Martial Arts, specifically Muay Thai, every movement she made was so sluggish and clunky that I was never short of breath, nor had a hard time evading her. Eventually it went on long enough that I got bored and started shouting tips to her every time she missed me.

"Tighten your form." I said as she launched herself at me, swinging her entire right arm in the punch. I tapped her in multiple places on her body.

"H-hey!" She flushed pink as she jumped away.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Charlotte shouted in anger.

"Every time you miss me, I'm going to tap every possible opening for me to attack, so you can get a feel for just how little you know how to fight." I said with a grin. Wendy tightened herself and merely began shooting jabs at me. They were still slow as all hell, but she pulled back quick enough to where there wasn't an opening, and she even managed to create distance between us.

She slowly started to get tired, and the amount of openings went from split seconds to entire 2 to 5 seconds between attacks. I noticed this and kept dodging until she seemed warn out. Eventually she jumped back and propped herself on her knees. I used this moment to dash forwards, pulling the gauntlet off her arm and kneeing her HARD in the kidney, the universal one-hit knockout weak spot. Wendy fell to the ground, unconscious and, for the most part, uninjured. I had also acquired a new Forger Weapon: Wolven Bane.

One thing I noticed immediately upon putting it on, was that it was incredibly lop-sided. The energy emitted from it was easily controllable to the wearer, so I tried to move some of the energy to my other hand, successfully, and surprisingly, creating a second gauntlet on my right hand.

"W-what?! HOW?!" Charlotte asked, in utter disbelief. I responded by looking to her with an evil grin.

"I'm surprised she wasn't able to do this in the first place. The strength boost is obviously halved and the Mana intake is doubled, but considering the strength boost can go on infinitely, it's not really a concern." I said, pounding my fists together to create a shockwave. It felt utterly amazing, and my arms felt light.

"Miss Howler doesn't have much Mana, so it's understandable." One of the elder-looking Werewolves spoke with an affirmed nod.

In this world of Minecraftia, there were two forms of energy a person could generate: Mana, and Sol. Mana is an essence of energy that must be created and constantly generated from someone's being. Sol is an energy that innately resides in someone. While one person can create and generate lots of Mana often doesn't have a lot of Sol, likewise when the positions are reversed Mana can also be created through a Forger Weapon, there are many uses for it. Forger Weapons rely on the amount of Sol a person has in them, and it takes 1 "point" of Sol to summon a Forger Weapon. Some Forger Weapons have a minimum Mana intake, such as physical augmentation and ammunition-using Forger Weapons.

I learned this from one of the books I read last night.

Wendy was the type to have PLENTY of Sol, but practically no Mana. Charlotte was the exact opposite, she would use her Mana to create fireballs and float in the air. There are ways to test one's level of Sol and Mana, measuring Sol involves physical exercise, while measuring Mana involves a mental challenge. People can have an even balance, and even a high amount of both.

I looked down to the unconscious Wendy before I sat down on the field, de-summoning the two gauntlets I had gained. She twitched for a moment before she shot up, regaining her consciousness.

"Whoa..." She said, looking at me.

For her, it all ended in less than half a second, as her senses were cut almost in half by the exhaustion.

"You're sluggish, clunky, and have no way to fully utilize your Forger Weapon. Suggest learning swordplay, or learning how to minimize Mana intake when using both fists." I said, standing up to greet her. Sydney squealed in excitement, and I could hear Skyla talking to the Hostilite group about me, but I only heard my name.

Wendy looked up at me, as I was taller, and smiled.

"Then I guess that means you can keep your head." She said, taking a happy tone as opposed to a defeated one. She was a good sport, I'll give her that, but she's still rather stupid. We shook hands.

"Yes, now I'd like to explain myself." I turned to the people in the audience, who were all looking at me in disbelief.

Utter silence now, everyone waiting for my explanation.

"Wendy here was drugged, last night when I was in the library she and I had a brief conversation before I left to go to my room. There may have only been a short interval of time between me leaving the library and her following me, but something definitely happened. That, and during the time she was trying to seduce me, her breath smelled different than it did when we were in the library."

"What kind of drug could do that to someone?" Sydney asked, raising her hand as she questioned me.

"There are a number of hallucinogenic potions that can be created with common knowledge. One SUCH potion is a type of quote on quote "love" potion that affects the one who drank the potion to temporarily become sexually attracted to whoever they had interacted with last. It's an interesting type of potion, I must say."

Everyone turned to Silicia, who was drinking an alcoholic beverage. She stood there for a second before she realized everyone was watching her.

"Fuck you. I didn't do it, I was too busy fearing for my life last night. Fucking muts scratching at my IRON DOOR." She said angrily, likely half drunk. I stared at Cece, who was the next most likely candidate.

"Uh-uh." Cece shook her head, sitting back in her seat as a werewolf dropped a giant scoop of drool onto the top of her hoodie.

Sierra stood up quickly before darting away from the stands, summoning her Forger Weapon in the process. She was damn fast too, I'll give her that. I ran after her, signaling everyone else to not follow her.

It was relatively easy to follow her tracks, as there were multiple injured werewolves trailed behind her. I soon realized that she was fleeing the castle, but if she tried to flee the entire camp, she would stand no chance. If she stood any chance at surviving this, I needed to stop her before she got out of the castle.

I made my way to a window and jumped out, the height from the jump possibly capable of killing me.

"GAH! Cometomecontentsofthesoul Forger Weapon: Wolven Bane!" I shouted, summoning the two gauntlets. I dived, arms first towards the ground.

Upon impact a tingling feeling shot up my arms, and instead of pain I had a slight sting in my palms. She jumped through the front gate of the castle, crossbow ready. A horde of werewolves trailed after her.

"Hey there." I said, waving to her. She shot at me in response, barely missing my left ear."Ok, someone's on edge."

"I'm not in the mood for your games, Silver." She took aim now, as all the wolves behind her stopped."MOVE AND HE GETS IT!"

"Look, Sierra-"

"SHUT UP! You're such a stupid man, resisting your desires, and then acting as if nothing happened." She glared at me.

"It's called morality. Besides, I haven't been here for more than a week anyway. Hard to get into the mood when I'm so immensely uncomfortable with my surroundings." I said in reply.

Sierra flinched slightly, taken aback by my words. I realized several things in this moment, and one of which was that she seemed like the type to get stronger when angered.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" She shot several bolts at me, which I effortlessly blocked and evaded.

"Tell me Sierra, why're you trying to run away?" I asked quietly, signaling the werewolves to back off.

"M-my plan failed, and these damned muts would rather kill me than spare me." She said in reply, aiming her crossbow to the werewolves.

I thought for a moment about what I could say, and even when I thought about it, there wasn't much to say aside from these words:

"Utterly pathetic. If you're not willing to lay down your life to see the results of your efforts, you're worthless." I said to her with a frown.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" She glared at me, summoning a second crossbow and aiming both towards me.

"It's simple: you are a coward. I will repeat myself: If you're unwilling to lay down your life for your ambitions, then you're worth no more the dirt on this ground." I stomped on the ground, kicking up dust, gesturing to prove my point.

She glared and shot multiple bolts at me. I rushed her, evading the many bolts before I was taken off guard and one hit me in the shoulder. I stared her in the eyes consistently the entire time, keeping a straight face as I grabbed onto her crossbows, pulling them from her hands. They had an obvious cool-down, but as I connected the Forger Weapons to my body, she fell to her knees. I kept my gaze as she looked back into my eyes.

* * *

No Point Of View

* * *

"The ability to bring another to their knees with their will alone. And he didn't swing even once. I'm impressed, to say the very least." Silicia said, leaning against a window that overlooked the courtyard Silver and Sierra were in.

Werewolf soldiers approached Sierra and put her in chains, taking her back to the castle. Cece took a swig of the same type of alcoholic beverage Silicia was drinking earlier.

"It's called intimidation." She said, putting a hand on her hip.

"Not entirely, no. Notice that our skeleton friend didn't show one lick of fear. He was able to convince one of the most stubborn people I know to lower their weapon, and with only three sentences of speech, had them kneel before him. THAT, my explosive friend, is what I call a king."

"Yeah, but you're not exactly in any position to say that. Anybody you can bed becomes a quote on quote 'king.' So it's not really valid, but I see where you're coming from." Cece said tossing the drink to the ground."Guess it's time we set off. Orders from the boss just came in, we've gotta head home."

A large portal warped into the room out of nowhere, as two men fully clad in golden armor stood on either side of the portal. The two of them stepped through it, and the portal vanished just as Charlotte entered the room, blasting down the iron door with all her might.

"DAMNIT!" She said angrily.

* * *

Some time later, Silver and Wendy had both returned to the library. Silver was looking into the further details of Forger Weapons, as their were many things he still didn't know. Wendy was simply there to accompany him.

Meanwhile, Skyla and Sydney had still been bickering in the arena area, completely unaware to the situation that had unfolded. They eventually made their way to their room, neither speaking to the other.

"So... you let them go?" Wendy turned to Silver with a question, her tail swishing playfully behind her. Silver merely sighed and set the book he was reading down.

"I didn't let them go... they outsmarted me. My original theory was that they planned to get me on bad terms with you and your people before taking me hostage once again and using me as a disposable weapon. I would never have thought they'd use the situation with Sierra as a distraction." He replied with a frown, picking the book back up and reading it.

Wendy fidgeted, looking around awkwardly as a nervous smile appeared on her face. Silver noticed this, but kept reading. The information had caught his attention more than the obviously love-struck wolf-girl.

As he learned, there were many different ways to use a Forger Weapon. Some weapons such as swords and axes can also provide you with an enhanced form with light armor. Armored Forger Weapons work similarly, but with the opposite affect, they would provide an enhanced form, but with a weapon instead.

The book also told of how it is possible to have more than one Forger Weapon through the use of Mana. These would be called Smith Weapons, a subtype of Forger Weapons that don't really merit unique power, rather they are a manifestation of one's Mana. As that suggests, rather than using up one's Sol when summoning, they'd in place use Mana, making them easily more accessible to those without special training or Sol energy.

A Smith Weapon user, AKA a Smith, could also operate under a Forger Weapon user, as when multiple Smith Weapons are near, Forger Weapons become more and more powerful.

"OOH! I have an apprentice back home who has a Smith Weapon!" Wendy said, leaning over Silver's shoulder as he read.

"Really now? Interesting. He must be the opposite of you then. Plenty of Mana, but no Sol energy." Silver replied, not lifting his eyes from the book. Wendy's ears drooped, as he wasn't paying her much attention it seemed.

There was an awkward silence between the two, but Silver didn't mind, as he kept reading. Wendy sat in the seat next to him, tapping her fingers on the table.

"Anywho, you... you doing anything later?" She asked in a quirky tone.

Silver let out a sigh in response, closing the book. He wasn't irritated, he just felt like a jerk for ignoring her, and so he diverted his attention accordingly.

"Not really, I mean there really isn't anything TO do besides research. If you've got any ideas, I'm all ears." He said with a smile, leaning back in his seat.

"Then, would you mind going into the nearby town with me tomorrow? We're going there anyway to buy some more rations for the soldiers. D-don't misunderstand though, it's just that... you seemed bored with only reading all the time." Wendy stuttered a bit with her words, as her face was flushed pink.

"You know what? I would not mind, not at all." Silver said with a smirk, his thoughts alluding to the question she had asked him yesterday. She didn't know this, so she asked.

"Is that... an answer for today or yesterday?"

Silver stood up and approached her, as he played with her wolf ears stupidly. She blushed as he did this, letting out a yelp when he nipped it lightly with his thumb and index finger.

"I'd say... both. Both is good." He said, whispering the words in her ear. He moved away from her, allowing her to catch her breath.

Wendy took a deep breath and stood up on her feet, facing him.

"Jerk." She said in a pouty tone. He smirked, and they both left the library.

Charlotte peered around the corner of a bookshelf, seeing the situation that just unfolded with a wicked eye. She scowled at Silver before he had fully left the library. Her hatred for the young man was present, as the group of people who barely knew him warmed up to him ever so easily.

Though as much as she disliked Silver, she couldn't deny the fact that he was cunning. Of course, this made her hate him even more, seeing as he well respected leader, who'd never shown such affection for any other, was now fawning over someone she'd just met. There were dozens of men who had this type of attitude towards her, yet they were turned down. Perhaps it had to do with the mysterious Mana that surrounded him, or maybe it was because of how admittedly handsome he was.

Truth was, the more she thought about him, the more she hated him. And the more she hated him, the more she was utterly confused by him. He seemed like the type of man to just up and break the heart of a woman at random, yet so far he's done nothing but earn the respect of everyone he's met FLAWLESSLY.

It didn't take long before she began muttering to herself, and with that she was subsequently found out by a werewolf wearing a white robe and glasses.

"Can I help you, lady Gaztor?" He asked, leaning over and speaking in a calm tone.

"Oh, no Samuel, but thank you." Charlotte said with a smile. Samuel Wittinger is a werewolf librarian and historian working for the Passivian army.

"Very well then, oh and before you go, there is some information about this human man we have in our castle that you might want to take a look at. You seem busy right now, but-" Samuel turned to walk away but Charlotte stopped him.

"I'm actually not busy in the slightest, what type of information do you have?" She asked bluntly, as Samuel sighed.

"For one, I have found a number of old folk tales and prophecies that speak of one similar to him. They describe his appearance and his ability to control the souls of others, in other words, he can control Forger Weapons other than his own." He said, picking out a number of books and scrolls from his cart.

"Excellent."

The two of them went to the back of the library, where they were sure to not be disturbed. Little did they know, they were also being watched. Sierra hid carefully behind a number of bookshelves, careful to hide her presence. Much to the chagrin of the Passivians, Silver had recruited Sierra into his "following", which he had already gained several others, two of which in the form of Sydney and Skyla. This "following," would come to be a group of people who'd agreed to using Smith Weapons to assist him in the future. He'd also roped in someone who'd interestingly tried to "free" Silver, Skyla and Sydney, in exchange for his loyalty to the Passivians. His name was Daniel Hughes.

* * *

Silver's Point of View.

* * *

Wendy and I had gone to check up on the two spider sisters, as they had gotten into an argument beforehand. I was told this argument was over me, but further investigation proved that it was not the case. Apparently they'd been in a constant feud over something in relation to their parents, and the only thing I knew about it was that their parents were dead.

I knocked on the door to their room, as I heard Sydney sniffle before responding.

"Who's there?" She asked with yet another sniffle.

"Sydney it's me, can I come in?" I asked her, leaning against the door. My movements were interrupted by Skyla, who'd been sitting outside.

"I guess I was wrong then." She said, pushing me away from the door.

"The hell, Skyla?"

"You REALLY wanna go right now? Cause I'll tear you to fucking pieces." She glared at me, and I could hear the door open up.

"Silver?" Sydney asked, tears in her eyes.

Skyla let out a huff and walked off. I signaled for Wendy to go after her and bring her back, as I let Sydney hug me for a moment.

"Explain please." I said to her, pushing her off me. She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Just a few weeks before you came here, Skyla and I were living happily with our parents underground. We thought we were safe down there. Then both our parents were asked to fight alongside the Hostilites, and they obviously said no. This kinda made their leader angry, so he killed them both on the spot. The only reason we were allowed to live peacefully for the past few weeks underground was because neither of us wanted to take our parents' power. And now, with all that's happened, Skyla wants to use that power to protect me... but... she can't do it unless I give up my right to the powers."

" _Easiest problem to solve, ever."_ I thought to myself, while I could use this situation to my advantage, both of them weren't in too good moods. I pat Sydney on the head and turned to walk away.

"Silver, please don't do anything. I know you might want to help and all, but this is a problem that me and her have to solve." She said behind me, I looked back and smiled at her.

"Silly Sid, you're smart enough to know that this is a problem between the two of you, but not smart enough to realize the simplest solution." I said, now walking away from her down the hall.

I looked around for Wendy, only to find her tied up in giant spider webbing not too far down a second hall. I untied her and kept walking, searching for the other purple haired menace. Wendy followed close behind me, quietly as to not disturb my search.

We eventually found Skyla moping in the castle's kitchen, stuffing her face with cookies. She noticed us and quickly hid herself under one of the counters.

"Skyla? Quit it." I walked over to Skyla and pulled her out from under the counter."Stop acting like a child, would you?" I asked her, a little upset.

"Shut up." She fell over and literally rolled back under the counter. I let a sigh escape my lips as I grabbed her by her feet and pulled her out from under the counter again.

"I'm trying to help you, and I'm not gonna stop bothering you until this problem you have is solved." I said, picking her up and seating her at one of the tables in the kitchen. I sat down on the opposite side of the table, and Wendy sat next to me.

"Yeah? Good luck with that." She said back at me with an angered glare. She crossed her arms over each other and sat there.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

She looked away from me, as tears began to gather in her eyes.

"Ever since you showed up, me and Sydney hadn't been able to leave that underground because of the Hostilites. Now, we're out and about without a care. The current leader of the Hostilites thinks it's his personal right to have control over every hostile mob in this world, but as you can tell with Charlotte, striking a deal with the Passivians is also an option. But... we spiders don't like them either, and we were basically being forced to choose between the two..."

"And when your parents declined, he killed them and chose to wait for either you or your sister to inherit your parents' powers." I tried to keep her going as she trailed off.

"Yes, and despite that we decided that neither of us would inherit the powers to protect the other. However, with all that's happened so far, my incompetence has gotten her into trouble she shouldn't be in. And if one of us were to receive the powers now, we'd be seen as Passivians, and that's a good thing because the Hostilites will leave us alone-"

"Let me stop you there. So your solution to this problem is to basically go down the same road as your parents in order to protect Sydney? If that is the case then you'd only end up killing her. If this big bad boss of the Hostilites wants you on his side that badly, he'll fight to get you. And as selfish as this is going to sound, starting an entirely separate conflict in this war will do nothing but bad for ALL of us." I said in an accusing tone.

If she were to attain these powers her parents once had, then the boss of the Hostilites actively recognizes that they can be their most valuable asset, or their biggest threat. If that's the case, then both Skyla AND Sydney won't live even if under the presumed protection of the Passivians. This... Hostilite leader... I could feel my curiosity peak, as I wanted to learn more about them.

"You're right, that was very selfish to say... but you're right. You're in no position to be giving me advice on what I should and shouldn't do!" She stood up, glaring at me furiously.

"Correct you are, but answer me this: do you underestimate my ability to protect you two?" I asked in a stupid manner.

"Excuse me?" She was taken aback by this question.

"I repeat myself: do you, Skyla Spirde, underestimate my power?"

She shook her head, and I stood up to meet and surpass her height. I leaned over and put a hand on her shoulder, grinning happily.

"I will protect the both of you with my life. I do owe you, after all."

I had a plan, a plan that would greatly affect the future of this world. Sure, I may only have been here for about a week, but this world, it fascinated me. I wanted to know more, and my uncanny urge to control it took over. I, Silver Genwitcher, will rule this world of Minecraftia as a king of the world.

* * *

End of Chapter

With a goal in mind, Silver admits his love to Wendy and swears to protect the Spirde sisters! Will his goal be realized? Find out next chapter:

Chapter 5: _Oppose the Trinity._

* * *

WOO! 4 Chapters, each with AT LEAST 4k words(Except maybe chapter 3... that one was pretty dang short but this one makes up for it), and so far, I'm flowing through the story. Originally(in January), I planned to have the first 4 chapters take place throughout several weeks, but I changed it to having the first 4 take place throughout one week, which was pretty dang slow... HOWEVER! Next chapter is going to be pseudo-filler, so prepare your entertained selves, for the introduction of _The Trinity_ , Minecraftia's three most powerful beings, er... two of them anyway... and the only things standing in Silver's way for world domination.

"Wait what? That's not right..." you may be thinking, but oh NO! This protagonist is aiming for WORLD DOMINATION! As bad as that sounds, think of it like this: you enter a new world with a mysterious power that will obliterate any other supernatural power in that world, wouldn't you want to at least ATTEMPT to do something on that scale? No? Ok.

With all that said, I'm rambling. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Minecraft: Another World's War. And I hope you all continue to enjoy it!


End file.
